


乔纳蒂想回到十七岁

by peiwumei



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 紫藤花，塔罗牌，栗树的密语。
Kudos: 2





	乔纳蒂想回到十七岁

乔纳蒂想回到十七岁。

*

乔纳蒂十六岁的时候长期生活在孤独中。没有人想听她描述笛卡尔和黑格尔，也没有人想听她盯着一块方糖，谈起罪恶的三角贸易。同龄人沉浸在约会，男友，化妆品之中，她们可以分辨出棕红和红棕有什么区别，可以分辨蜜桃妆和软桃妆的差别，可以分辨男友究竟和哪种女人出去吃饭，只有乔纳蒂，只有乔纳蒂喜欢坐在栗树底下，等一朵紫藤花落在书页中。

她喜欢历史和哲学。哲学是前进，历史是回溯，哲学是滚滚车轮，跌跌撞撞，历史是倒流的潮水，按部就班。放松时读历史，思考时读哲学。

乔纳蒂的长发又硬又粗，活像野马，扎成一束辫子，盘在脑后，绑得太紧，后颈勒出一道红痕。手掌有着男孩子一般的粗糙，生着粗硬的茧，指甲偶尔开裂。她不化妆，没有耳洞，面颊时常长出几颗极可爱的痘痘，鼻尖一片浅褐色的雀斑。偶尔有人给她送情书，夹在加缪的书里，像一个伪哲学命题。

十七岁的乔纳蒂在林中长椅上用花瓣摆成了生日蛋糕的形状，然后迪娜出现了。

迪娜穿着淡蓝的长裙，她捡起一片花瓣，眼睛圆而大，没有什么神采，总让乔纳蒂想起曾经看过的杂志上被猎杀的鹿。

迪娜对她说的第一句话是：“你真蠢。”

迪娜让乔纳蒂跪在地上用袖口给她擦鞋子，要擦得亮晶晶才算数，不然就会把嘴里的葡萄味口香糖黏在乔纳蒂的发梢上。她趾高气扬，扬着尖细的下巴，嘴唇殷红，脸颊光洁如蛋壳，腮红是乔纳蒂分不清的粉红色，胸脯鼓胀成甜蜜的秘密，蕾丝袜子把脚踝勒出一条红色的痕迹。

乔纳蒂想，她的脚踝真漂亮。迪娜的脚踝小巧精致，乔纳蒂一只手就能握住。她毫无怨言地帮迪娜擦去灰尘和泥土，只想亲吻迪娜的脚踝。

后来迪娜就常来欺负她。

其实乔纳蒂看得出来迪娜也没有什么朋友，她高傲又美丽，早熟令她比起同龄人更加懂得如何发散自己的美貌。迪娜比她矮一截，打她手臂或者是肩膀时不痛不痒，指甲划伤她的皮肤，拽她的头发，拽不动，好生气，孩子气地跺脚，鹿似的眼睛里从不掩饰情绪，恼怒地抽她耳光，而乔纳蒂只是平静地看着她。脑海里浮现的是她纤细的脚踝，微微凸起的骨头硌着她的心，使她觉得彻夜难眠。

乔纳蒂失手摔断钢笔时想起迪娜，闻到空气里迷惘的墨水香气，低头看见摔断的笔尖，懊恼又忍不住回想。她幻想迪娜脱掉那双厚底皮鞋，伸出娇小漂亮的脚，脚趾小巧，脚背干净，形状优美得形似工艺品，她不停地帮迪娜穿袜子，再脱掉，不停地重复这套动作，只希望迪娜永远不要拒绝她爱她的脚。

*

伦敦大雨太多也太相似，乔纳蒂很久以后已经记不清是哪场大雨，但是迪娜告诉她，那天自己坐在树下等乔纳蒂。等到电闪雷鸣，乔纳蒂都没有来，于是迪娜冲进乔纳蒂的宿舍，满身湿透，衬衫淋了雨之后能看见她抹茶色的内衣，包裹着两团雪白的乳房，金发软趴趴又乖顺地垂在面颊一侧，她没那么锋利了。乔纳蒂正坐在床上看书，书看到了末章，读到D字母，她抬起头还没有来得及看清来者就被扇了耳光。

迪娜往她怀里塞了一个带尖角的硬盒子，疯了一般搂着她的脖子亲，嘴唇湿润，带有雨水和口红的味道。

乔纳蒂后知后觉这是巧克力，给自己的巧克力。

乔纳蒂搂住迪娜的腰，她问迪娜：要和我在一起吗。

迪娜恼怒：“怎么会有你这种说废话的蠢货。”迪娜无法控制了，她不得不承认自己爱乔纳蒂，乔纳蒂是个老古董，蠢货，狗娘养的，但是又有什么办法，即使是恶魔养的，她也依然爱乔纳蒂。她每晚都梦见乔纳蒂和她做爱，醒来时内裤一片湿润，情欲正从体内流向体外，在黑暗里爆发。她愤怒，又哭又叫，濒临高潮时就揪自己的阴毛，喝着辛辣的茴香酒，清醒后抽着烟想乔纳蒂。

她写无数遍的乔纳蒂，写到再也没有办法忘记乔纳蒂。所以她连夜去商店里买了一盒乔纳蒂最常吃的巧克力，看着老板用花花绿绿的玻璃纸把巧克力包装起来，绑上一条香槟色的丝绸，玻璃纸咔嚓嚓的声音回荡在耳边，夹杂着商店里暧昧的音乐声。

她憔悴的模样活像是活死人，老板看着她枯槁的头发和恐惧的面孔，吓了一跳。

“您究竟在躲避什么？”

“爱情，我在躲避爱情，爱情是瘟疫。”

迪娜的体温有点偏低，躯体微微颤抖。乔纳蒂想起来自己的房间很偏，雨季阴冷到膝盖里能长出苔藓，她的书和本子都是湿润的，水汽浸入之后书页里的紫藤花种开始生长，长出新的花，别在她心爱的女孩儿发上。乔纳蒂想吻她的耳垂，她恼怒地推开乔纳蒂的嘴唇。

“除了耳朵，哪里都可以。”

迪娜说，她的蓝眼睛殷切地望向乔纳蒂，语气听起来在维护一个天大的秘密。乔纳蒂拉来被子盖住她的身体，两个人一起倒下去，乔纳蒂笑起来，这是迪娜第一次看见她笑。迪娜一边骂她蠢货，一边熟练地解开自己的内衣扣子，将乳房往乔纳蒂的脸上凑，乔纳蒂一只手握着她的左乳，嘴巴含着右乳的乳头，她晃着纤细的腰，快活地尖叫。

她湿透了，乔纳蒂的手指轻易就能探进去，内裤上一片暧昧的水渍。在情欲的催生下她眯起一双眼睛，脸颊沾了欲望的桃红，嘴唇软的像葡萄味软糖，乔纳蒂傻乎乎地一个劲舔她的嘴唇，手指笨拙地探索，直到她喊痛。

“对不起，我会轻一点的。”

“蠢货。”

迪娜抬起脚，脚上穿着蕾丝短袜，已经湿了，黏在皮肤上，勾勒出性感的轮廓。她枕着头，下体展示在乔纳蒂的眼前，比起阴唇和阴蒂，乔纳蒂更喜欢她的脚。乔纳蒂迷迷糊糊地握住她的脚踝，轻轻地舔舐她凸出的足骨，她呻吟一声，没有拒绝。

乔纳蒂咬住她的袜尖，轻轻地拽下来，直到她赤裸的足展示在乔纳蒂的面前。

“啊...变态狗狗。”迪娜放肆地笑，她感觉到乔纳蒂含住了她的脚趾，舌头探入她的趾缝，酥酥麻麻的感觉。她很新奇，所以夹紧了乔纳蒂的舌头，直到乔纳蒂责怪似的轻轻搔弄她的脚心。

乔纳蒂先是舔，意识到她的棉质内裤有多么纯情，后来就把她的脚抱在怀里，手指插入阴道，动作好像在探索什么东西。乔纳蒂想知道一切，迪娜的一切，迪娜的欲望，迪娜的恐惧，迪娜的过去。迪娜觉得子宫微微发热，乔纳蒂的手指带来微微刺激的电流，使得她忍不住缩起脚趾，粉嫩的阴唇微微开合，像丰盈的贝类，一顶就出水。

迪娜肆无忌惮地揉捏乔纳蒂的乳房，葫芦似的乳房和红棕色的乳头，勉强弥补了幼年得不到满足的口腔。她命令乔纳蒂用力，或更深，或和她接吻，她的双臂紧紧搂抱着乔纳蒂，寒冷似的不停颤抖嘴唇。

结束之后她们依靠在一起。大雨还在下，迪娜的衣服湿透了，挂在衣架上，所以她什么都没有穿，就躺在乔纳蒂的怀里，金发干了大半，只有末尾带着湿意，像被水晕染的诗行。乔纳蒂看着她的脸，乳房的阴影，希望雨下一辈子，永远都没有办法晾干衣服，迪娜也不得不待在她的身侧，就这样，就裹在被子里，默默交换体温。

“你今天为什么不去栗树那里？”

“因为下雨了，没有办法看书。”

乔纳蒂如实回答，迪娜明显不满意，所以迪娜翻个身，拆开了巧克力，开始报复性地咀嚼牛奶巧克力，很快就被甜到腻。

“真不知道你为什么喜欢这个。”

乔纳蒂帮她捋顺了打结的头发。

“我爱你，我有的时候想你想到睡不着就坐起来，想自杀。”

迪娜没心没肺，咯咯笑着戳乔纳蒂的胸脯：“为什么你还没有死？”

乔纳蒂认真思索了几秒钟：“因为我天亮了就可以看见你。”

“如果我不来呢？”迪娜嗤笑，笑容娇俏甜美，残忍又天真。

“我会在我喜欢的书一侧写你的名字，看完一页撕一页，撕完了我就自杀。”

乔纳蒂好蠢，乔纳蒂眼中闪烁着认真又无所畏惧的光芒，所以迪娜不得不相信：这个蠢货真的会这样干。

*

她们在午后炎热的空气里做爱，两个人都湿漉漉的，床单吸饱水之后沉得拎不动。迪娜气喘吁吁，她的脚被乔纳蒂舔得发痒，而乔纳蒂在她的身侧叠千纸鹤，手指笨拙地将纸张重叠，叠出来的千纸鹤连站都站不住，她懊恼地挠挠头。

空气里弥漫着窗外栀子花开的香气，暧昧甜蜜，混合着午后的汗水气味，阳光昏黄，在窗户下投出一片昏沉的黄晕。

迪娜坐起来，裸露两只年轻的乳房，阴毛如幼童般柔软。她毫无敬意地摆放塔罗，就摆在乔纳蒂的小腹上，她淫荡地大笑，嘲讽乔纳蒂颜色特殊的阴毛，同时说出占卜结果：“噢..！让我看看，小蠢货，你这次考试结果不怎么样，尤其是历史！”

“唯心主义是一场悖论。”乔纳蒂轻轻皱起眉头，“如果我努力复习，这个结果就不会实现。”

“悖论又有什么关系？全部的人死了我都觉得没有关系。”迪娜嘟囔着，靠在乔纳蒂怀里，“你又吃巧克力了。”

乔纳蒂装作没听见，悄悄地用舌头舔过嘴唇，迪娜是怎么知道刚刚自己又偷吃了巧克力？

迪娜跳下床，毫无羞耻心地光裸着脊背，脊背线条性感而有着初生枝条般的稚嫩，像刚刚生长的紫藤花，蔓延到翘起的臀部和饱满的小腿。她一丝不挂，光着脚，穿行在稀碎的阳光里，阳光把她的肌肤分割成块状的甜品。她钻进乔纳蒂的衣柜里，想找裙子穿。

她只翻到了牛仔裤，牛仔上衣，干巴巴的白衬衫，傻乎乎的格子衫，除此之外，一条裙子都没有，这应该是农场里臭烘烘的老头的衣柜——乔纳蒂，你真的是十六岁吗？迪娜半恼地啃咬着本就极短的指甲，露出一层略带血丝的嫩肉，她不怎么开心了就喜欢啃指甲。

乔纳蒂帮她收拾乱丢的塔罗牌，同样光裸着上半身，仿佛这是一种礼仪似的。乔纳蒂说：“我没有什么裙子..裙子不好爬树，我喜欢昆虫。”指的是桌台上面玻璃罐里的飞蛾。

迪娜拽出一条宽大的牛仔外套，披在身上，扣子露出领口，可以看见她的乳沟和乳沟间的吻痕，她的下体是刻意的赤裸，阴阜巧妙地凹陷下去，浅色的欲望之地。她将金发扎在脑后，卷翘的弧度让她看起来就像个甜美的金发女郎。不是那种中产阶级的，只愿意留恋军官的千金小姐，而是那种酒馆里，会闹出一场惊世骇俗婚外情的女酒保。

“乔纳蒂，这是你的外套唯一不错的特点了。”她高傲地扬起下巴，双臂背在身后，然后张开腿，坐在乔纳蒂的身上。

乔纳蒂搂着她的腰，闻到发梢上汗液温润的味道。

*

乔纳蒂蛀牙的时候她每天每夜都唉声叹气，她的脸颊高高肿起，牙神经连带着大脑一块痛，痛到她睡不着，不敢吵醒迪娜，自己跑到栗树底下看书，直到露水浸透了她的发梢和袜子。迪娜在她离开后就醒了，冷哼着觉得她是蠢货，然后抱着一本代数，坐在屋里陪外面的乔纳蒂看一夜的书。

乔纳蒂的历史考试如迪娜所言，考得乱七八糟。历史系教授面色凝重，看在乔纳蒂牙疼得说不出话的份子上勉强放过她，下次考试要求她能拿到A，她盯着红色的C发呆，心想解决了我的牙痛我拿A+都不是问题。

迪娜在她的抽屉里找到了两盒牛奶巧克力，一袋水果软糖，三包夹心脆糖，而这些东西都已经被乔纳蒂吃了大半，书页里掉了糖粒，书“啪”地一翻下来，夹死一只蚂蚁，新的标本，新鲜出炉。她强制性地把糖丢进垃圾桶，乔纳蒂泪眼朦胧，捏着索然无味的白砂糖落泪，认真地思念那些颜色缤纷，迪娜说“这玩意会把你的身体染成彩色”的糖果。迪娜掐着她的耳朵去看牙医。

看牙医时乔纳蒂被滋滋的声音吓到，认为这是一条从口腔里烂牙处钻入并吃掉蛀虫的另一种虫子。迪娜在看书，翘着一条腿，穿着白裙子，敷衍似的发出一连串的“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯蠢货说的对”，而乔纳蒂看着她，只觉得她今天真漂亮，迪娜哪一天都漂亮。

结束之后乔纳蒂哀求着迪娜教她塔罗牌，这个坚信唯物主义的小蠢货很快被迪娜蒙骗了。迪娜只要让她多吃点巧克力，故意晚上不翻身不管她偷吃巧克力，听着床板小心翼翼的吱嘎声，迪娜都想象出乔纳蒂是如何踮着脚尖偷吃巧克力，吃得满嘴甜蜜。

迪娜不教，她高傲地暗示塔罗牌需要虔诚的心灵感应和某些神圣事物的清洁，她甚至出口嘲讽乔纳蒂：你是一个没有办法感受塔灵的蠢货。乔纳蒂摇头晃脑，习惯迪娜口出伤人，甩着两条粗粗的辫子，搂着迪娜，又是撒娇又是亲，漂亮的眼睛殷切期盼地望着迪娜，迪娜就是不愿意。

乔纳蒂想，也许是自己背不会塔罗牌的含义 教起来很累。于是她彻夜学习塔罗牌组合的意义，比学习历史还努力，她想把塔罗牌当做一个课题。迪娜只是翻着历史书，懒散地说：这样你是学不会的。

课题是工具，预测未来也是工具，为什么会不一样？

乔纳蒂想这么问，她翻着塔罗牌，依然搞不懂迪娜高深的话语。

后来乔纳蒂会算的时候发现自己总是算不准，好像结果和起因交错了，用错误的过程来到错误的地方。塔罗牌不像历史，更像哲学，因为塔罗牌的未来不像历史一样踩着必定的基路前进。

*

迪娜露出耳朵时乔纳蒂才发现她有无数个耳洞，从耳垂到耳骨，痊愈的深红色疤痕和发脓杏黄色的痕迹满眼在小巧的耳部，重叠的疼痛，仿佛是想竭力在自己的身上留下什么却次次失败。

迪娜用酒精棉球时会先嗅闻酒精的味道，如同嗅闻母亲的乳房，嗅闻最熟悉的东西，然后捏着棉球，轻轻擦拭伤疤和脓肿，雪白的棉球上出现几块痂。她有时会疼得龇牙咧嘴，脚趾紧紧绞着地毯，漂亮的脸蛋皱起来。

乔纳蒂很想问她：为什么打这么多耳洞？乔纳蒂不敢问，她不知道迪娜会不会生气，迪娜看起来很享受这种痛，就如同她享受糖果和巧克力一样。

乔纳蒂在脑海里分类总结：她喜欢糖果、巧克力、历史、栗树，迪娜喜欢塔罗牌、疼痛、脓肿、咬指甲。乔纳蒂后知后觉，她和迪娜注定不是同一种人，她永远不明白迪娜渴望什么，迪娜什么都不渴望，又什么都渴望。

迪娜用叉子搅拌沙拉，让蔬菜和千岛酱混合在一起，后来她仿佛挑中了一条虫子般，对着卷心菜龇牙咧嘴满脸痛苦。她将菜挑进乔纳蒂的碗里，乔纳蒂不挑食，是标准的好孩子。

“为什么不吃卷心菜？”乔纳蒂毫不在意地配着土豆吃了卷心菜。

“卷心菜是杂种。”迪娜面色复杂，非常愤恨，“有水果的甜味偏偏是蔬菜，怎么有人会忍受这种蔬菜？乔纳蒂，你吃完之后不要亲我，要漱口。”

乔纳蒂眨眨眼睛看着她，觉得她可爱，于是凑上去亲一口迪娜的脸蛋，迪娜震惊地扇了她耳光。

“不是让你漱口吗？”

“咦，有吗？”乔纳蒂对迪娜的耳光毫不在意，圆溜溜的番茄总是乱滚，她戳起一个番茄，叉子进入果实的时候像杀人，透明的汁水让迪娜又皱起眉头，迪娜看着她吃下番茄，表情更加扭曲。

“番茄好难闻，蔬菜好难闻。”迪娜用新做的指甲敲击桌面，把沙拉一推，干脆靠在乔纳蒂的身上等她吃完。

她们在一起看书，睡觉，做爱。乔纳蒂带着她爬上学院顶楼的禁区，乔纳蒂喜欢在那里看星星，看这座城市。迪娜穿着裙子，攀爬艰难，她在下面看着乔纳蒂的屁股，大声嘲笑乔纳蒂是“一头发情期的母马”，乔纳蒂回过头看着她，伸出一只手，把她拽上来。

在水箱旁，她们看这一整座城市，将淹没她们一生的城市。她们看见万家灯火，居民楼闪烁着光，每一个地方都闪烁着光，那里有孩子，有父母，有玉米罐头和打字机，生活和历史的波涛滚滚而来，顷刻埋没这里的所有人，多年以后，大家都是一粒尘埃。乔纳蒂被这样的情绪惹得内心惆怅，她攥着迪娜的手，装作风只是有点冷，有点而已。

迪娜看向一旁的广告牌，广告牌上的女人咧着嘴角，傻乎乎地微笑，但很美，乳沟迷人，妆容迷人，头发迷人，就连巨大的宣传字体和粉尘都迷人。迪娜开始幻想自己穿着高跟鞋，紧身衣，所有人都爱自己，自己出现在全国的广告牌上，每个男人都争先恐后收藏自己的性感海报，每个女人都为自己的脸和身材嫉妒。

她愉悦地露出微笑，仿佛近在咫尺。

*  
迪娜陪着乔纳蒂度过了十七岁的最后的一个月，十七岁的末尾，彗星的尾巴，紫藤花变成了种子。十八岁的成人礼，乔纳蒂第一次被裙子勒得喘不过气，眼泪在眼眶里打转，她想让迪娜看看自己，走进房间的时候发现迪娜不在了，迪娜走得太匆忙，遗留一双未干的袜子和旧鞋，还有一封信。

迪娜说：我很抱歉，嗯，这是我第一次对你道歉。我必须走了，蠢狗狗。我想做明星，你明白吗？我想出现在时装杂志上，广告牌上，还有领奖台上，我想被看见，想被注视，他们都要知道我是谁。十八岁生日快乐，乔纳蒂，不要哭，礼物在枕头底下，蠢货。

乔纳蒂吸吸鼻子，就真的没有哭。她摸到枕头底下的硬盒子，里面有一串雪白的珍珠项链，这是乔纳蒂收到的第一条项链。项链的中心还有一张小卡片：等我当了影后，在这一天，学校外面的咖啡馆见。

*  
乔纳蒂想回到十七岁。

二十七岁的乔纳蒂看着新买的时尚杂志，杂志花花绿绿，带着油彩般浓厚的色调，暖色调。封面是影后迪娜，将迪娜和影后这个词连起来读，太陌生，像不知名的俚语。迪娜伏低身子，露出乳沟，妆容精致，朝镜头露出诱惑的微笑，金发卷翘，露出光洁到好像不属于她的耳朵。性感，热辣，不可侵犯，男人的梦中情人，女人的敌人和偶像。

她不停地吃巧克力布朗尼，甜味奶油和巧克力在他的嘴里融化，留下略有滑腻的口感。

乔纳蒂想念迪娜的蕾丝内衣，棉质内裤，脚的形状，甚至是她的鼻尖，阳光曾经热烈地照亮她的雀斑。

孤独和知识将乔纳蒂塑造成温和又冷漠的姿态。在这之前，她把自己关在宿舍里，一边吃巧克力一边写论文，撕开的巧克力包装袋丢在一侧，垃圾桶里都是包裹巧克力的锡纸，边缘沾着碎巧克力。偶尔她夜半时分会想起迪娜，怀里有抱枕，比迪娜软，而她像得了癔症，悲伤地想：迪娜失去了身上的骨头！

一朵紫藤花掉在杂志封面上。

“等我吗？乔斯达教授？”

–end–


End file.
